Ozian Post Office
by ElphieOnEarth
Summary: Your one stop shop for letters to our Ozian friends! Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not a proud owner of Wicked.**  
**Alright, so here's the idea. I figured some of you have questions to the characters, but I didn't want to use the traditional chat room. So, welcome to the Ozian Post Office! That's right, from now on, if you've got questions for the Wicked characters, (Mostly musical, please. I've never read the book. Don't kill me!) then just drop me a line in your review, and I will be sure to get it to them. But wait! What if you have your Wicked characters that want to ask the rest of the characters questions? Well, no problem! Just specify in your review that it's not you "writing" the letter. But wait! What if you have your **_**own **_**story characters from your Wicked fanfics that want to ask questions? Once again, no prob! Just say that it's that character. Don't you see? The sky's the limit on **_**who **_**can write the letter. Just make sure that you a) say whose writing it, b) say who it's for, and c) keep it to a T rating. Other than that, you're free to choose. Have fun writing letters!**


	2. A Reply to Galinda's Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Wicked, but as the owner of the Ozian Post Office, I do constitute the right to be a messenger for Oz. Also, congrats to Galinda Upland-Tiggular for being the first to have a reply to their letter!**  
**Galinda Upland-Tiggular Letter: **  
Hello! This Is Galinda Upland-Tiggular, my question is for Boq. Why do you  
follow us Galindas all the time? It's stalkerish!  
**Boq's Reply Letter:**  
Oh, Miss Galinda, if only you knew the burning desire that is deep within my soul for you. I am yours, thoroughly and humbly, for I was in love with you at first sight! The reason I follow you is only because I am so madly, desperately, hopelessly in love with you!  
**Well, there you have it! A shame, really, that he doesn't realize that he's as creepy as Nessa...I am personally a Bessa shipper. Well, I can't send letters to characters if the letters aren't written! Remember, you have to say who they're written by, who they're written to, and nothing more than T, please. I can't write M rated stuff!**


	3. A Reply to Bubble's Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, blah, blah, blah…**

**This chapter is for Coming****AndGoingByBubble and a reply to her letter.**

**Bubble's letter:**

Dear Glinda,  
How hard was it for you to know that you were indirectly responsible for  
Nessa's death and the fact that you never told her sister? Would you change  
anything, and more importantly during the catfight would you have told  
Elphaba?  
From,  
Bubble

**Glinda's reply:**

Dear Bubble,

To answer your question, it was devastating for me to know I had something to do with Nessa's death. She was such an innocent girl who just happened to have her heart broken by my creepy stalker, Biq. If I could change anything about it, I wouldn't have brought up Nessa when Madame Morrible and the Wizard were plotting to capture Elphaba. I was just so heartbroken over losing Fiyero that I didn't think clearly over what they might do to Nessa and Elphaba. I now feel guilty over the part I had in both their deaths. As for that last question, I certainly would have told Elphaba something about the part I played. Maybe she could have used the Grimmerie to go back in time and stop it. Too bad that it's too late to tell both of them.

Sincerely yours,

Glinda the Good

P.S. I love your pen name

**Alright, so a certain author might not have told a certain Glinda that a certain Elphaba is still alive because she might have been worried about a certain death. Any who, please continue to leave letters! I will answer them if I know who wrote them, who their for, and if they are nowhere above a T rating. **


	4. A Reply to JC's Letter

**Disclaimer: Me no own Wicked.**

**This is a reply to JCBolt's letter. Thanks for reveiwing**

**JCBolt's Letter: **

Dear Elphaba-  
If you could go back to any time in your life and change the past, where would  
you go? Back to the time you met the Wizard, or the time you left Glinda? What  
about when your mom died? I don't know why I'm asking, but it just seems  
interesting to think of what you'd answer.  
By the way, how is Fiyero?  
-JC, the Fiyeraba shipper

**Elphaba's Reply:**

Dear JC-

First off, why are you asking me this? Those are all times I would change if I could. I would reveal the truth to myself if I could go back in time to meet the Wizard again, and then I'd probably push him off a cliff. I would probably beg Glinda to come with me if I had to do that again. There was a boy in the resistance I'm sure she would love…Also; I would destroy every stupid milkflower in Oz if that meant my mother wouldn't chew it and die when she gave birth to Nessa. That was one of the many dark moments in my life. But if I had to choose any time in my life that I could change, I would have actually made sure no one hade grafittied Dr. Dillamond's chalkboard back Shiz. That way, most all of the bad things in my life would have never happened.

-Elphaba, the "Wicked Witch of the West."

P.S. Fiyero's fine, thanks for asking. But he has been overprotective ever since he found out I was pregnant…

**Ok, so baby will soon make three in the Tiggular household. Yay! Remember, I will reply to all letters sent if they meet the criteria I've posted in earlier chapters.**


	5. A Reply to TheSmallestOne's Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Alright, so three people had left letters in the last chapter, so they that reviewed first are going first, but I will write the second and third's soon thereafter. Don't worry! First up is TheSmallestOne. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheSmallestOne's letter:**

Dear Elphaba,  
what was middle school like for you?

**Elphaba's Reply:**

Dear TheSmallestOne,

It was fairly hard. Kids tormenting me every day, constantly having to go to the principal's office for things I didn't do, having to constantly go to the principal's office for things I did do, no one to turn to for comfort…you know, the usual. But believe it or not, I actually did have a friend. Her name was Mohegan, and she was a Lizard. Her family ended up fleeing Oz, so I've never seen her again. Too bad. She was really nice.

Sincerely,

Elphaba

**The only friend that Elphaba had during middle school was an Animal. Surprise, surprise. Please review! I will answer any and all letters that meet the criteria posted in the first chapter!**


	6. A Reply to Livromanique's Letter

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine...But I do have the Post Office! **  
**My apologies for not updating sooner. Things have gotten hectic recently... But I promise, I will answer any letters sent through review! This chapter is a reply to Livromanique's letter. Thanks for reviewing! **  
**Livromanique's letter:**

Dear Fiyero,

Were you actually going to kiss Elphaba when you two rescued the Lion Cub? Some people seem to think that you were, but I'm having a hard time seeing it.

**Fiyero's reply:**  
Dear Livromanique,

Truth be told, I'm not sure what I would have done if it came to that. I certainly would've kissed her if that happened _now_, but at the time, it was more of a "maybe I will, maybe I won't" sort of thing. I probably would've, though.

Yours truly,

Fiyero Tiggular

**There you have it! As far as that issue goes, I'm more of a fence sitter. Please review!**


	7. A Reply to Glinda's Letter

**Disclaimer: FAN-fiction.**

**Okay, I'm so, so sorry for not doing this earlier! I'm an avid debater, the season just ended, **_**and **_**I'm doing Bye-Bye Birdie. So, uber-busy. But I'll try and stay on top of things from now on!**

**This letter was written by Glinda.**

**Glinda's Letter:**

My letter is to Elphie, ...sobs Oh Elphie! I miss you! If only I would have come with you! You would be alive and...and! tears streaming down her face I miss you! I promised not to clear your name, and I can't break that promise, but it would be so much easier! Ruling oz isn't my dream! Oh well it's all my fault Love your friend Glinda

**Elphaba's Reply:**

Glinda,

I'm alive.

Love your friend,

Elphie

**So, Glinda's going to go into shock pretty soon. Well, does anyone else have questions? If so, please review!**


	8. A Reply to F-L-F-T's Letter

**Disclaimers: That awkward moment when you realize you didn't create the characters.**

**This is in reply to Far Longer Than Forever's Letter. (For the record, I absolutely **_**love **_**that song.)**

**F-L-T-F's Letter:**

Did you ever have any second thoughts about leaving with Elphaba. I know you love her but did you stop and think about Glinda? I know your not but I can't see how you could be so heartless and just leave with her best friend!

3, F-L-T-F

**Fiyero's Reply:**

Dear FLFT,

Truth be told, I'd never really thought about it because I'd broken up with so many girls before, and I was so overjoyed at seeing Elphaba again . . . I'll admit it was very selfish of me, and if I had to do it over again, I wouldn't be the way I was about it. But can I simply ask who would throw an engagement party before the guy has even proposed?

Fiyero

**Good question! Remember, I will take any letter thrown at me if it meets the requirements outlined in the first chapter.**


	9. A Reply to Julie Winchester's Letter

**Disclaimers: Why do we need them? So no one sues our pants off!**

**This is a reply to Julie Winchester's letter. And I will ask beforehand to please save pitchforks and torches until you read the entire chapter. Just a warning beforehand. **

**Julie Winchester's letter:**

Dear Elphaba,

What do you think of the many fanfictions pairing you with Glinda? (As in, making you two have a romantic relationship)

Julie Winchester

**Elphaba's reply:**

Dear Julie,

Personally, I don't think it could work. With how different Glinda and I are, I'm sometimes amazed our _friendship _works out the way it does. Plus, I don't think my wallet could take it.

Sincerely,

Elphaba

**I APOLOGIZE TO ALL GELPHIE FANS READING THIS! Look, I'm not a homophobe or anything like that. I just like Fiybera better. So, please don't go all angry mob on me.**


	10. A Reply to googleglinda's Letter

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Wicked. ****And that's why you read the fine print.**

**Okay, so before I get angry PM's for my last chapter, I'm writing this one on reply to googleglinda's letter.**

**googleglinda's letter:**

Dear Fiyero,

How did you feel when the Wizard told you to go kill the Wicked Witch of the West and bring back her broom so Dorothy could go back home?

Sincerely,

googleglinda

**Fiyero's Reply:**

Dear googleglinda,

Like everything was going to plan.

Sincerely,

Fiyero

**Weren't expecting that, were you? Remember, all letters will be answered if they meet requirements.**


	11. A Reply to Elphaba's Letter

**Disclaimer: Honestly? If you haven't figured it out by now; I DON'T OWN WICKED! **

**This is in reply to Elphaba's Letter. Glad to see all Ozians have figured out where to go!**

**Elphaba's Letter:**

Dear Madame Morrible,

Why do you hate me so much? I get the whole refusing the wizard and everything but to the point that you do nothing to prevent my death?

**Horrible Morrible's Reply:**

Dear Elphaba,

I wanted power, and you wanted to stop me. And by then, the Ozian's wanted you dead. Who was I to stop them?

Sincerely,

Madame Morrible

P.S. Where are you, my pretty?

P.P.S. Did the authoress call me Horrible Morrible? If so, a house will fall on her sister.

**And I don't have a sister, so HAH! Take that! Remember, all letters will be answered if they meet the requirements outlined in the chapter.**


	12. A Reply to Fabala Throp's Letter

**Disclaimer: At what point can you stop posting these?**

**Alright, folks, we have a landmark. It just so happens that, for the first time, we have a DOUBLE LETTER! That's right, a letter addressed to two characters. So, I'll just specify whose letter is whom's.**

**Finally, SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't seen Oz The Great and Powerful (and have a desire to do so) I highly suggest you see it before reading this. I liked it, (though it was all a blatant, horrible lie and every Wicked fan knows it ;)) so just a warning.**

**Fabala Throp's Letter:**

Dear Elphaba and Glinda,

Have either of you seen the movie Oz The Great and Powerful? If so, what's your opinion on it?

**Elphaba's Reply:**

Dear Fabala Throp,

That movie was disgusting to me. Why would I be attracted to the Wizard? And that movie said I had white skin at one point. I WISH! And biting into a green apple made me turn wicked? The wizards lies made more sense than that! I can't even pronounce the name they gave me. Nessa's older than I am. And what kind of a name is Finley? Lurine knows Chistery will never let me hear the end of that one.

Sincerely,

Elphaba

P.S. If something strange happens to the producers of that movie, don't be surprised.

**Glinda's Reply:**

Dear Fabbie,

EWWWWW!

Sincerely,

Glinda The Good

**To all those who haven't seen the movie: I told you not to read this! I told you! But did you listen? Noooooooo, you just had to be all high and mighty and read it anyway, so know you have a bunch of spoilers in your head. Well, it's your own fault. Remember, all requirements are in the first chapter.**


	13. A Reply to bubble burst's Letter

Disclaimer.

What? That's it!

This chapter is in reply to bubbleburst's question.

Bubbleburst's Letter:

Dear Elphaba,

I am a big fan of yours!

I realize even though you worry about things you are still not afraid to take action, how do you do that?

You see I'm more of a deer in headlights type of person, and learning to speak up for myself has been getting better, but sometimes my words still don't come out the way I like them. Do you have any advice on how to speak up for oneself?

Sincerely,

bubble burst

Elphaba's Reply:

Dear bubble burst,

People admire you when you speak up for yourself, and usually don't think anything negative about it. That's an important thing to keep in mind. With speaking your mind, you just have to take a minute, figure out how to say something, and say it! Same goes with taking a course of action.

Sincerely,

Elphaba

Well, I would take it! Remember, all requirements for letters are on Chapter 1.


	14. A Reply to Daphne's Letter

**Disclaimer: Seriously, when can we stop posting these?**

**Alright, another landmark. First letter written by an OC. Woo-Woo! This letter was written by Glinda's daughter, Daphne. So, congradulotions to her!**

**Daphne's Letter:**

Dear Elphaba,

My skin is red and white because mom ate too much tomatoes when I was born and had to eat milkweed because of her health problems. I also have magic powers that I cannot control. Everything explodes when I get mad. How do you control it? My teacher have given up helping me with it. They get really bad when I am around a certain boy, and when I am picked on because my skin is white and red. What do I do?

**Elphaba's Reply:**

Dear Daphne,

It sounds like your powers are driven by emotions. While this isn't necessarily a bad thing (trust me) it can get out of hand if you let it. I suggest you figure out how to control your emotions. Finding an outlet really helps. Me, I like to help Animals, but it's your call.

Sincerely,

Elphaba

**Boy, am I glad I don't have to deal with it! Now normally, I would remind you that all requirements for letters are on chapter one, just in case someone didn't read the previous chapters. But I've just been told by the Wizard that I can't, so I won't!**


	15. A Reply to Corliss Kat's Letter

**Disclaimer: I'm not Winnie Holzman.**

**This chapter is in reply to Corliss Kat's Letter.**

**Corliss Kat's Letter:**

Dear Elphaba,

I'm sure you've had to deal with lots of annoying and/or aggravating people, my question is how do you do it? There's this guy that I know that always lies and gets some of my best friends in trouble. He acts all goody goody but is really self-centered. I get annoyed by him everyday. What would you do?

Corliss Kat

**Elphaba's Reply:**

Dear Corliss Kat,

My advice is to stand up for yourself and your friends. Also, if they aren't all lying bastards like some people *cough* Wizard *cough* you might want to tell your teachers or principal.

Sincerely,

Elphaba

**That can help. Now then, all requirements are on Chapter 1.**


	16. A Reply to Turner Child's Letter

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine!**

**This chapter is in reply to Turner Child's letter.**

**Turner Childs Letter:**

Dear Elphaba, Nessa, and Glinda,

Have you seen the play Wicked? If so, who your favorite actress to play you?

Elphaba's Reply:

Dear Turner Child,

I have seen Wicked, but only once, so I'm afraid I can't say who my favorite actress is because I've only seen one.

Sincerely,

Elphaba

**Nessa's Reply:**

Dear Turner Child,

I've never seen that and I never will because I'm dead.

Sincerely,

Nessarose

**Glinda's Reply:**

Dear Turner Child,

I don't really watch anything that ties into Elphaba and has the word 'Wicked' in it.

Sincerely,

Glinda

**Yes, Glinda really is that blonde. Remember, all requirements are on chapter one.**


End file.
